Amour hors norme
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Une rencontre au cœur de la nuit. PWP. INCESTE. THREESOME


Bonjour tout le monde,

cette te fic est encore une ancienne ressortie des tiroirs et elle est un peu particulière.

Elle aborde le sujet de l'inceste. Donc si cela vous dérange, je vous invite à passer votre chemin.

Si ca ne vous dérange pas, bonne lecture.

Amours hors-norme.

Le jeune homme glissait dans les couloirs comme une ombre. Il était si silencieux que même Peeves ne l'avait pas remarqué. Protégé par sa cape sombre, il se glissa hors du château vers la forêt interdite. A la lisière de la forêt, il hésita un instant, se retournant pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué cette ombre dans le parc. Rassuré, il s'enfonça sous les arbres et suivit un chemin visible de lui seul.

Au fond de ses cachots, Severus apposa un T sur le dernier devoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Il étira ses muscles et décida qu'une ronde dans les couloirs lui ferait du bien. Peut-être pourrait-il enlever quelques points à des couche-tard indélicats.

Après avoir parcouru la plupart des couloirs des cachots, et n'avoir rencontré personne il songea que peut-être il pourrait aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite et faire un arrêt là-bas. Il se jeta donc un sort de désillusion et sortit dans le parc, suivant le même chemin que l'élève cachottier.

Lucius arriva devant la petite maison, le corps en feu et la respiration haletante. Même après plusieurs mois de ce petit manège, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme. Ces petites rencontres rendaient sa vie plus palpitante, plus excitante et elles étaient peu à peu devenues une drogue indispensable. Légèrement tremblant, il franchit le seuil de la petite bicoque pour tomber sur un spectacle attendrissant mais aussi très excitant.

Severus suivait le chemin de la forêt pour se rendre dans la maison qu'il était un des rares à connaître. Quand il passa le gros chêne noueux, il vit que la maison était déjà occupée, la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux. Un sourire aux lèvres, il accéléra le pas et entra doucement dans la maison. Il avait eu raison de venir jusqu'ici.

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminé. Il savait qu'au moins l'un de ses amants viendrait ce soir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie, Draco sourit, sachant parfaitement qui venait de franchir le seuil de la pièce.

-Bonsoir père.

-Draco, ne t'ais-je pas déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi dans de pareilles situations…

-Pourtant, je sais que ça te fait de l'effet…

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Lucius s'était rapproché de son fils et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou avant de baiser ses cheveux. Draco soupira doucement en souriant.

-Toujours aussi doux père…

-Toujours aussi beau Draco…

Le jeune Serpentard tourna la tête pour se faire embrasser tendrement par son père. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça… embrasser cet homme le rapprochait toujours un peu plus du paradis. Lucius obligea son fils à se lever pour caresser ce corps auquel il était tellement attaché. Draco soupira doucement et enlaça son père pour le rapprocher de son corps. Le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus passionné, plus violent…

-AHHH… Lucius…

Lucius sourit. Son fils était décidément très sensible. La moindre caresse et il réagissait… Lucius glissa une main sous la chemise de son fils et caressa la peau si douce. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. A travers la brume du désir que son père éveillait en lui, Draco sourit. Il avait reconnu Severus à sa manière d'ouvrir la porte. Apparemment, Lucius aussi, puisqu'il tendit un bras vers lui pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Draco sentit une nouvelle paire de bras l'enlacer et il frissonna. Cette tendance à tout ressentir avec plus d'intensité rendait ces petites rencontres bien plus intéressantes pour lui.

-Bonsoir Severus, susurra Lucius

-Bonsoir vous deux…, répondit-il en embrassant Lucius puis Draco.

Severus se délectait des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son élève. Draco était tellement tendre et tellement doux…Severus était fou de ce corps… Lucius recula d'un pas pour observer son meilleur ami et son fils. C'était un spectacle plus qu'intéressant.

Draco, libéré de l'étreinte de son père s'était abandonné dans les bras de son professeur favori. Celui-ci l'avait obligé à appuyer son dos contre son torse. Ainsi, il pouvait caresser la peau tendre de son ventre. Complètement grisé par la caresse de son parrain, Draco gémissait sans aucune retenue et laissait aller sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

La main de Severus s'égara bientôt dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Sous l'effet de cette main baladeuse, le jeune préfet n'y tint plus et ses jambes, déjà tremblantes cédèrent. Entraîné par son jeune amant, Severus glissa sur le sol avec lui, sentant encore d'avantage son érection prisonnière de son pantalon.

Lucius, fasciné par ce spectacle s'était appuyé sur un mur et avait glissé une main sous sa propre chemise. Il errait ainsi sur son ventre, puis remontait avec lenteur vers ses tétons dressés. Cependant, il se refusait à toucher son sexe s'il n'était pas accompagné. Mais il n'était pas homme à ne pas profiter d'un tel spectacle.

De leur coté, Severus et Draco n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Le maître des portions avait allongé Draco sur le sol, et le déshabillait lentement, trop lentement à l'aide de ses dents (merci Diane Gabaldon). Chaque fois qu'il défaisait un bouton de la chemise, les cheveux si doux du maître des potions caressaient la peau nouvellement découverte. Draco gémissait sans cesse sous l'effet de cette douce caresse et ne pouvait empêcher hocher la tête. Il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux comme à chaque fois que le plaisir devenait plus intense. Bientôt Severus avait ouvert la chemise et sa langue parcourait avidement le torse du jeune homme.

Soudain, Severus cessa son manège et regarda Lucius dont les mains erraient toujours sous sa chemise. Aussitôt, le blond s'approcha de ses deux amants et embrassa Severus à pleine bouche tout en caressant la peu douce de Draco. D'une main, Severus déboutonna le jean du plus jeune avant d'arracher la chemise de Lucius. Il était avide de cette peu si douce qui les caractérisaient. Il voulait goûter à la douceur qui émanait d'eux, il en avait besoin à ce moment-là.

Pendant ce temps, Draco déboutonnait le pantalon de son père et caressait son sexe déjà tendu. Les frémissements qu'il sentait sous ses mains prouvaient à Draco était plus que doué. Enfin, les deux adultes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se consacrer au plus jeune. Un instant, Draco discerna une lueur d'envie dans les yeux de ses deux amants avant que leurs yeux ne soient dissimulés à sa vue. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester il sentit les langues de ses deux partenaires sur son corps et un cri passa ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier sous l'assaut de ces deux langues tant les sensations sur sa peau hyper sensible faisait grimper son taux d'adrénaline et son plaisir par la même occasion.

Severus et Lucius eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de goûter cette peau si tendre et par là-même de mêler leur langue de temps à autre. Ces baisers volés sur son corps provoquaient chez Draco des pics de plaisir indéfinissables. Il ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans les deux chevelures et ses jambes s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes. Tout son corps réclamait délivrance. D'ordinaire, ses deux amants auraient fait durer leur plaisir, mais ce soir, un vent de folie et de frénésie soufflait dans la petite maisonnette. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre et ce fut Lucius qui le premier redressa son fils pour le coller contre lui.

Alangui et complètement abandonné, Draco se laissa faire et se retrouva sur les genoux de son père. Bientôt, il sentit les doigts de Severus se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses pendant que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son père. Lucius lui, embrassait un Severus penché sur lui, pendant que Draco avait glissé une main entre eux pour caresser son sexe. L'autre main chercha un instant le corps de Severus, puis se glissa dans le pantalon pour caresser cet autre sexe si ferme.

Mais Draco ne put bientôt plus rien faire tant le plaisir que les doigt de Severus lui procuraient était intense. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour trouver les lèvres de son professeur de potion. Quand ce dernier le relâcha, Draco tenta de respirer calmement pour pouvoir dire les quelques mots qu'il avait besoin de prononcer. Quand il y parvint, ce fut un sifflement entrecoupé de halètement qui lui échappa :

-Venez… maintenant … Je vous veux… tout les deux !

Lucius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et soulevant son fils, il entra en lui doucement. L'hypersensibilité de Draco avait ce désavantage que si le plaisir était décuplé, la douleur aussi. C'est pourquoi ils étaient toujours très tendres et doux avec lui. Quand Lucius fut totalement en lui, Draco prit une grande inspiration et pencha la tête en arrière, pour trouver à nouveau Severus.

-Viens… toi… aussi…

Lentement, tendrement, Severus entra lui aussi en lui. Le sexe de Lucius palpitait déjà en lui, et Draco hurla, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Certes, il se sentait proprement déchiré par ces deux membres gonflés de désir pour lui, mais en même temps le désir grimpait en flèche dans son ventre, balayant avec force toutes sensations désagréables.

Au bout de quelques minutes de parfaite immobilité seulement troublée par des respirations lourdes et irrégulières, Draco ondula du bassin, arrachant un cri à chacun de ses amants. C'était le signal qu'ils attendaient. Très lentement, ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, adoptant exactement le même rythme pour prendre le plus de plaisir possible. La sensation était extraordinaire. Draco avait l'impression d'être totalement lié à ses deux amants, de se perdre totalement dans cette étreinte…

Les deux adultes, quant à eux, éprouvaient le sentiment de ne faire qu'un, plus encore que lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Etre ainsi lié leur donnaient l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir être séparés, de pouvoir tout accomplir, de pouvoir tout vivre, tout ressentir. Leurs sexes qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de ce corps qu'ils aimaient tant envoyaient dans leurs corps des décharges de plaisirs de plus en plus fortes.

Draco hurlait à gorge déployée, incapable de se contrôler ou de se maîtriser. C'était lui qui imposait le rythme et aucun de ses deux amants n'aurait prit l'initiative d'accélérer ou de ralentir. Seul Draco avait ce droit, c'était son privilège. Sentant l'orgasme arriver, il accéléra autant qu'il le put, imposant un rythme frénétique et fou. Dans un dernier hurlement, Draco se libera à long traits sur le ventre de son père, pendant que ses deux amants éjaculaient dans son corps.

Incapables de bouger, ils restèrent ainsi, à même le sol, pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Severus trouva la force de bouger et se retira du corps de Draco. Lucius resta encore quelque instants blotti contre son fils, avant de lui aussi se retirer. Pendant un instant, Draco se senti abandonné tant leur étreinte avait été forte, mais Severus le prit sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras avec force. Draco ne put retenir ses larmes et les laissa couler doucement sur ses joues encore rougies de plaisir. Habitué a de telles réactions, Severus se leva, le jeune homme toujours dans les bras, et se dirigea vers le lit, suivi de Lucius. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette et se blottirent les uns contre les autres. Ils s'endormirent bientôt, songeant que décidément cette maison était vraiment très, très pratique !

FIN

 **et voilà. Je me doute que ça peut choquer du monde, mais quand je l'ai écrit je l'ai vraiment adoré. J'espère que vous l'avez quand même aimé.**


End file.
